


Yato

by RandyPandy



Series: Heirs of Legend [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fates occurs before the other FEs, Female Marc | Morgan, Gen, Lissa!Morgan, Olivia!Lucina, Robin's Mother is called Passerine, Twin Robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyPandy/pseuds/RandyPandy
Summary: While traveling with Lucina to search for Inigo, Owain, and Severa, Morgan stops for a bit to learn about the Yato.
Relationships: Lucina & Marc | Morgan
Series: Heirs of Legend [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545451
Kudos: 22





	Yato

**Author's Note:**

> Part 5 of Heirs of Legend, featuring the Yato and female Morgan. Format is more similar to Marc's than to the others. The name of the town mentioned in this fic is made-up.

Everything had been normal for a long time, as far as Morgan had been concerned.

Owain had been the first one to act strange; she'd found him in his bedroom, his eyes locked on a purple tome. When she'd walked in, he'd snapped it shut, shoved it under his pillow, and muttered something about his Manual of Justice. Every time Morgan had asked about the purple tome, he'd dodged her questions and would lead her into a conversation about the Justice Cabal. But every once in awhile, she'd catch him thumbing through a tome.

Next had been Severa, who'd apparently taken to carrying a stringless bow around with her. While Morgan hadn't seen her, Lucina was good friends with her and she'd been the one to note it. However, anyone that asked about it to Severa would just give scoff and a "It's a family heirloom from Daddy! Is that so weird?" With how Severa tended to be, neither Lucina nor Morgan pushed the issue. Morgan chose not to point out that Marc had inherited a sword from _his_ father and yet didn't act so weird.

And then had been Inigo, who had brought back a souvenir from Regna Ferox -- a black sword of some kind. He'd refused to let anyone else near it, even when his own father or Lucina had asked, blushing and stammering before outright _fleeing_. Typical Inigo. But Lucina swore that sometimes she'd catch him _talking_ to it.

Still, Chrom and Robin's families had had a visit to Valm Castle coming up, to greet the new king and have peace talks with him, and so everyone had let it go. Morgan had gone with her father, Robin, to Valm. While it was supposed to be a formal event, Morgan had been looking forward to seeing her cousin Lucina again. She wished that her mother and Aunt Olivia had come as well, but that hadn't been possible. Lissa had an infant to look after -- it was weird seeing her older brother as a baby -- and Olivia had both a rambunctious toddler version of Lucina to look after as well as being pregnant again. Inigo had chosen to stay in Ylisse to help Olivia as he didn't do formal meetings very well, and Owain had gone to visit them.

When they had all returned from the peace talks, Inigo, Owain, and Severa had disappeared.

Olivia had explained, in tears, that the trio had met a strange man named 'Anankos', and he'd convinced the three of them to help with something. The three had left for the Mila Tree with him and no one had heard of them since.

After waiting for two months for any sign of them, they began to fear that something had happened to them.

Lucina had started searching for them, and Morgan, desperate to find her brother who was the one person that probably knew her the best since she had lost her memories, had followed her.

And that led them to their current situation. They'd been traveling for months, both in Ylisse and in Valm, and they were at their wits end. The only information they had managed to get was from Tiki at the Mila Tree, who'd mentioned that she had seen the three of them with a cloaked man with pale blue hair. She had apparently fallen asleep after that, and none of them had been present when she had woken back up.

Alval Village was a small place, and it was Lucina and Morgan's current stop as neither of them wanted to be out in the open if they could help it. After paying for room and board at an Inn run by a kindly older woman named Passerine, the two of them had asked her about any places to see in the village, and she had graciously offered to give them a tour after leaving one of her employees in charge.

Morgan had been listening with interest, her eyes wandering around, when she spotted something unusual: a large stone pedestal, with a sword embedded right in the center of it. Her interest seized by it, she stopped, turning towards it and pointing. "What's that?" she asked Passerine.

"This sword is the Yato no Kami," Passerine told them gesturing to it. "As far as we know, it has been here for thousands and thousands of years. Legend has it that it was wielded by a god that often transformed into a dragon to save people and mete justice to other dragons." She stroked her chin thoughtfully. "I'm not sure how true these legends are, but it's likely that this 'god' was a manakete and that this weapon was forged from a dragon to slay other dragons."

"That could've been useful, huh, Luci?" Morgan said with a sigh. Then her father would have never had to finish Grima off himself, and gone missing for a year as a result. Lucina swallowed, but she nodded. "So it is a local legend around this village, then? Are there any others about it?"

Passerine nodded. Morgan vaguely noted that she would fit right in at Plegia, with her white hair and her light brown eyes. "Of course, it's a local legend. Another legend surrounding the sword is that only its chosen wielders are able to wield it, and therefore pull it from the pedestal. Who these wielders are supposed to be..." she paused, and then shrugged. "I'm afraid I don't know. Unfortunately, there is a lot we don't know about it."

"Aww, that's a shame," Morgan said with a pout. "Is there anything else at all?" Lucina gave her an odd look but she couldn't help her interest!

"The four holes in the sword, for example," Passerine told them. "Rumor has it that the sword is able to gain strength from various sources, and when that happens, the holes fill themselves up. But we have no way of knowing what these sources could possibly be."

"Aww..." Morgan frowned, genuinely disappointed. "I bet that would've been cool to see."

"If this sword truly is forged from a dragon and is similar to Falchion, then it could possibly be it's own form of the Awakening," Lucina told her. "So maybe it needs something like the Binding Shield and the gemstones. In that case, unless the god it belongs to chooses to bless someone, then it may not awaken for quite awhile."

"That seems to be likely," Passerine agreed. "I suppose if there is nothing else to see, I will be walking back to the Inn. You both are welcome to continue exploring if you want."

"No thank you," Lucina said, polite to the end. "We have traveled a long way, and it would be best if we got some rest."

The three of them began to walk back to the Inn that they were staying at. "Where did you say you were from again?" the older woman asked.

"Oh! My apologies," Lucina smiled. "I am from originally Ylisse, and my friend is from Plegia. We've been wanting to travel for some time, but we're actually looking for some people."

"Who are you looking for?"

"Our family," Morgan piped up this time. "My older brother, Owain, Luci's younger brother, Inigo, and a friend of ours, Severa. Our brothers look similar to us with shorter hair, and Severa has long reddish-brown hair. You wouldn't happen to have seen them, have you?"

Passerine shook her head. "I'm sorry." She did look sincerely apologetic. "I'm afraid I haven't."

Well, it couldn't be helped. As they walked, Morgan continued to pepper Passerine with questions. Lucina stayed silent and only chimed in when she had something to say; she was far more outspoken than her brother but still had some of her mother's shyness. Occasionally, Morgan would pause to glance back at where the Yato was, still curious about it, but not wanting to leave their guide so suddenly.

"Do you own that Inn by yourself?" Morgan asked. "I didn't see anyone that looked like they could be related to you."

The older woman nodded. "Just by myself. I'm afraid I don't have any family here in Alval at the moment, but I'm originally from Plegia. I have a son and a daughter -- currently, my son is in Plegia, and my daughter is in Regna Ferox. I haven't seen them in awhile, however."

"Maybe you should visit!" Morgan said, cheerfully. "I'm sure they'll be happy to see you!"

Passerine looked at her, warmly, and then gave a smile that reminded her of her father. "I think I will, dear. Thank you." She touched Morgan's cheek for a moment, causing the girl to blink in surprise, before pulling her hand away. "Ah, forgive me. You reminded me of my daughter -- your personality is so similar. I'm glad I got to meet you."

"It's alright," Morgan beamed at her, trying not to think about the warmth of her fingertips on her cheek. It had almost felt _motherly_.

As they made their way into the Inn, Lucina paid for their current day's stay, and the two of them went upstairs to their rooms after Morgan waved cheerfully at Passerine. She really liked her.

* * *

The next day, Morgan went back to the Yato no Kami, her interest peaked every time she so much as _thought_ about the sword. She knew all about divine weaponry -- after all, Lucina wielded one and Morgan had even picked it up once and noted that yes, the blade _did_ go dull when it wasn't Lucina holding it -- and everything about the Yato screamed 'divine'.

Which god or goddess, well, that she didn't know.

Smiling, she skipped over to the Yato, peering at the stone that it was embedded in. Odd. It looked like some sort of human face when she got a good look at it. Carefully, Morgan climbed onto the stone, approaching the Yato. She knew that it was alright for her to climb on; Passerine had said that tourists approached the sword all the time and tried to pull it out.

And by this point, they let them, in hopes that _someone_ was compatible with the weapon.

Morgan didn't know why she was so drawn to the Yato, but it hadn't left her mind the moment that she had first heard about it. She reached her hand out, fingertips nearly brushing against the blade.

Something shot through her, and she jerked her hand back, biting her lip. Her heart was pounding. What was wrong with her? Why was she so fascinated with it?

She didn't even _use_ swords, normally. Her preferred weapon of choice was magic, with tomes, unlike her brother and his beloved swords (though given how much he had been studying tomes just before he disappeared, Morgan wasn't completely sure about that anymore). She'd thought about getting a mount of her own, and maybe a lance or an axe just to differentiate herself from Owain, and had eagerly brought the idea up to her parents. So they'd arranged for a rather gentle wyvern, the only available animal at the time, to be her practice mount.

But when she'd climbed on the wyvern, she had suddenly felt nauseated, and had had to throw herself off of it before vomiting on the spot. She hadn't tried to climb on any animal again, and had resigned herself to never having a mount. It was... odd. She hadn't felt motion-sick -- the wyvern had still been on the ground. But if she closed her eyes, she could almost picture herself on a wyvern in the air as it stormed around her, an axe in her hand, grinning madly as she swooped down towards a group of four boys, two looking eerily like--

Morgan had abruptly thrown up again before forcing the images away.

Back then, when she'd thought about that, she'd felt her heart pounding. She'd been _afraid_ of what she'd seen, of herself viciously attacking Owain, Inigo, Brady, and Yarne as if they didn't _matter_. Why... why would she ever do something like that?

This time, though... the feeling of her heart beating inside of her, this was excitement. Her desire to know everything that she could about the Yato, as if it was weaving a spell over her.

Shifting her focus back to the present, she traced the hilt of the weapon, over the holes in the blade, and then what was visible of the blade. Slowly, she wrapped her hands around the hilt, feeling something strong and searing hot course through her, settling inside of her stomach, warm and gentle.

Morgan wondered if anyone else had ever felt this way while touching the weapon. She didn't know. All she knew was that it was hypnotizing her; she had no eyes or ears for anything else right now. Planting her foot against the part of the stone that it was embedded in, she started to pull. It was hers -- or did she belong to it? She didn't know, she just knew that--

"Morgan!" It was Lucina. "What are you--?"

"Huh?" Morgan blinked, quickly turning around to face her friend and running a few steps towards her. "Luci! Sorry, I should've told you that I was going out, I know you hate it when I wander off-- what's wrong?"

Her friend was staring, blue eyes wide, at her. "Morgan..." No, Lucina was staring at her hands.

More specifically, Lucina was staring at what was _in_ her hands. Morgan glanced down, finding the Yato, no longer in the stone, warm and comforting to touch. Then she blinked again, whatever hypnosis effect the sword had put on her wearing off completely, and gasped out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> This particular Morgan is already Leo's descendant due to Lissa's ancestry (see: Brynhildr). However, Leo is not the determinate ancestor. Corrin is.
> 
> Anankos -> Corrin -> Kana -> Passerine -> Robin -> Morgan
> 
> Male or female Corrin, you ask? Not a clue. Whichever one you headcanon. Could be either one, could be both. Robin's mother being Corrin's descendant will explain why her children suddenly ended up being the perfect vessel for an evil dragon god -- she introduced more dragon genetics into them. Since the blood is still really diluted, these three generations at least (Passerine, Robin+Raven, Owain+Marc+Morgan) have no physical dragon characteristics. And yes, all of this applies to Owain, too, but he has more of a connection to the Dusk Dragon and Naga.


End file.
